reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Delphine and Sebastian
Season 2 * Forbidden fist meet.]] Sister Delphine first met Sebastian at her convent where he came to her asking about how she had healed a young boy. She explained how God had given her the ability to heal, but it seemed to always come with a price. She explained how she knew people feared what they did not understand, so choose to stay hidden at a house of God. Bash then asked her if she could see his future. She could, and it looked grim. * Tempting Fate Days later, Delphine found herself over an badly hurt Sebastian, and already knew he would die from his wounds. She asked him if she wanted his help, and he pleaded he did. He promised he did not care about the price. So Delphine healed him. * Reversal of Fortune Delphine nursed Bash back to life after his wounds, until he finally woke up. He soon told her he was heading back to court, and she made him promise to be careful. Days later Bash returned with his brother's sister, Clarissa. Bash explained how his brother, King Francis had gotten sick, and how a trusted man named Nostradamus had predicted he would die. The only way to stop this, was if Queen Catherine's first child died in his place. It was Bash's idea, but Delphine helped him. They both poisoned her drink, and soon Clarissa died in Bash's arms. Delphine promised it was a more merciful death than what she had originally seen for the young woman. * The Siege Delphine and Sebastian both met in the woods. They had been doing so for sometime, and had become a couple. Bash asked Delphine to come with him to court, and promised she would like it there. Delphine wasn't sure, as people usually fear her once they find out about her. Delphine did end up coming to court. There she met Kenna, Bash's estranged wife. They all had a brief conversion, before Delphine made her exit. Bash and Delphine talked in his room later, he told her not to worry about what anyone thought of her. However, he could not stay, and had to leave once he finished changing his shirt. Later Delphine revealed to be a Pagan when she performed Blood Magic on herself and a servant of the castle, bonding herself with Sebastian. * Burn Delphine was sentenced to death after being charged with the death of someone in the castle. She pleaded with Sebastian to make sure she was not drowned. Later she was set to die by being burned at the stake. Before she escaped, Bash felt his body heating up like it was on fire too. Delphine then broke free from her ropes and ran into the The Blood Wood. Season 3 The Hound and the Hare Sebastian told Delphine that when her told her he didn't want her in his head, he was just scared. Any time he'd opened himself up, he'd been hurt. His dead brother King Francis, his wife Kenna, and his now both dead parents. King Henry and Diane de Poitiers. Notes * Sebastian and Sister Delphine were in a confirmed relationship. The Siege. * Sebastian has killed a Blood Priest,Chosen, a thief,Chosen. two soldiers in self-defence, Consummation. and The Darkness, Slaughter Of Innocence, a Servant Girl The Plague, Lord Montgomery, Acts of War Poisoned Clarissa Delacroix Reversal of Fortune. and killed a couple rebels who attacked a church. Abandoned. ** Delphine murdered at least three people. Reversal of Fortune. The Siege. Burn. * Delphine and Sebastian broken up. Banished. Quotes Sebastian: I can’t bare to look at you, much less hanging from a rope! Banished. Appearances References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Broken up